Super Total Drama Academy
by Tai-Ness
Summary: 20 superpowered teens, 5 superpowered teachers, and 2 co-hosts ready to tear each other's arms off. What could go wrong? Join us in the Academy, if you dare. Collab from Tai-Ness and Dragonaqua! Rated for teenage behavior and a flamethrower. Apps Closed.
1. Introduction

"Welcome to SUPER. TOTAL. DRAMA. ACADEMY! I'm your gorgeous, lovable host, Chris MacLean!" Before Chris can finish speaking, a cane comes up behind him and yanks him out from in front of the screen. Two girls walk out in front of the camera.

"Not yet, Chris! We don't even have contestants yet!" one of them shouts, obviously enjoying yelling at him. The other shakes her head, smirking.

"Welcome, viewers! We're your honorary hosts, Tai-ness and Dragonaqua! You can call us Tai and Aqua." says Tai, the second girl.

"Or you could call us MASTERS OF THE STORY ARTS!" As Aqua yells to the heavens, Tai just rolls her eyes. Chris mumbles something along the lines of "Stupid co-hosts. I didn't ask for co-hosts," and Aqua hits him with a frying pan. "Psst, we're not co-hosting." She laughs. "Just introducing," explains Tai.

"Yeah, you already have another co-host, dude," Aqua laughs as Chris looks like his heart stopped beating.

"This season of Total Drama is extra dramatic! In fact, it's so dramatic that they just had to call it SUPER total drama! They'll be holding it at our very own school, Middleview Academy!" Tai said. "That and it involves SUPERPOWERS!" Aqua declared.

The girls glare at a group of girls behind them, who quickly begin a series of complex cheerleading moves while floating in mid-air. "If you can't tell," Tai says, "Middleview Academy is a school for super powered teens. We can't wait for the Total Drama crew to come by, but there's one little problem. None of the contestants on previous total drama shows had superpowers. That's why we're broadcasting this message. Any of you super powered teens out there, come join us at Middleview Academy for the chance to win one million dollars to build your own lair, and a comic book contract! They'll hide your secret identities on the show, of course." Tai explains as Aqua crosses her fingers behind her back.

Tai continues explaining. "We'll have a whole bunch of exciting people for you to meet. Here at Middleview we have some amazing teachers, who actually care about the students."

Behind the two girls and Chris, who is slowly regaining consciousness, a large, thick-necked man screams at the cheerleaders, shooting fire out of his nostrils. "GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU PRISSY FREELOADERS!"

Tai and Aqua chuckle nervously. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" Tai says calmly.

"SIGN UP TODAY OR I GETS TO USE MAI FLAMTHROWER ON YOUS!" yells Aqua, bringing out a flamethrower and laughing manically. Tai just rolls her eyes again. "Middleview is also looking for teachers to help keep the students in line," she adds, almost as an afterthought.

So… sorry the character sheet is a bit long. This being said, actually take the time to read the questions and think about your answers. If you've read this, mention your character's favorite Total Drama character somewhere. Please don't just give us one-line answers to everything. That's a sure-fire way not to get picked. We'll update in about a week saying who has been chosen, and who has not.

* * *

Name: (Full name)  
Hero/Villain Name:  
Student or Teacher:  
Gender:  
Age: (Fifteen - eighteen for students, over twenty-five for teachers)  
Birthday:

Background: (Family members, living conditions, life in school, friends, etc.)  
Personality:

Stereotype: (Please give me variety. An offbeat stereotype is much more likely to be picked.)  
Affiliation: (Hero or Villain. If you don't care, we'll put your character on whichever side needs members)  
Power: (Please keep it semi-realistic. Mary-sues and Gary-stus will be flushed down the drain.)  
Weakness:

Habits:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Fear: (Please include reasoning)

Sexuality:  
What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:  
Quirks: (Hidden talents, Allergies, Secrets, or anything else unique about your character)

Physical Appearance: (Eye color, skin color, hair color, size, etc)  
Costume:  
Everyday:  
Formal:  
Sleepwear:  
Swimwear:  
Other:

Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?  
Paired Up?  
With Who?  
Audition Tape:  
Favorite Person:  
Most Valuable Possession:  
Anything Else?


	2. Character List

||Hello, readers! Tai and Aqua, here. Sorry it took us so long to get this list up. We spent a while deliberating, and when we had decided, Tai lost internet connection for at least a week. Thanks for your patience.

Thanks everyone for your characters. It was an incredibly difficult decision. We kept only one person with each power, which was very difficult. We had to flip coins at points. Last-minute casting changes were made up until we posted this. xD.

Also, a review just reminded me that if you have any ideas, seeing the characters, of who your character would be good with (paired up), please message one of us! We could use help with that. Thanks to MasqueradeBlack for reminding me.||

"So where's my co-host, dudettes?" asked Chris. "YOU'LL SEE SOON ENOUGH, YOU... GUY!" shouted Aqua, on her tenth can of soda, fiddling with her flamethrower in her lap. Tai rolled her eyes, chuckling. "He's coming in right now." Chris sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "You know," said Tai thoughtfully, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were looking forward to your co-host."

Chris shook his head, trying to think of a retort. "Well… you're not even supposed to be here! You two aren't in this episode!" Aqua laughed. "WRONG, CHRISSY BOY!" she shouted happily, lifting her flamethrower above her head. Chris ducked. "Watch where you point that thing! I don't need you setting fire to my hair! I paid big money for this look." The girls rolled their eyes as the door opened and a large figure stepped out. "We'll be gone once you meet your new co-host. We get to watch behind the scenes. And here he is!" said Tai, grinning. Chris looked with wide eyes.

"WHAT? But… but… NO! He can't co-host! Who's going to make the food?" Chris shouted. Aqua laughed. "Our lunchladies are way worse than him," she said, giggling. The girls erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Of course their slop is worse than my cuisine!" shouted Chef, glaring at the girls. Or, rather, he was glaring at the spot where the girls had just been. All that was left was Aqua's empty soda cans, and an intern picking them up. Chef rolled his eyes. "Stupid teenagers."

"Yeah, I know," said Chris, a sour look on his face. "Why are you my co-host? You're a terrible host! You've proven that all the other times you hosted!"

"Well my hosting must obviously be better than yours, mister I'm-so-rich-and-famous-and-amazing!" Chef retorted. "The ratings are way higher when I host!"

"Dude," said Chris, "You're terrible at name-calling." Chef glared at him and bared his teeth, causing the host to put his hands up. "I mean… Ah! That burns!"

"If you two don't mind," came a voice from behind the camera, "We only have a half-hour per episode, and I don't want to fill it with arguing from you two. You have to introduce the teachers and students."

"Fine..." Chef muttered.

Chris blinked. "Have you guys been recording this whole time! Not. Cool. Dude."

"Should we let them know who has been chosen?" Tai asked, looking over at her friend as they watched the two hosts. Aqua gulped down another soda. "You do that," she said.

"How many of those have you had, Aqua?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure, but it's fun to drink," Aqua declared happily, opening another. Tai sighed and looked into the camera, pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"The teachers who have been chosen are…

Inola Ortega-Black Bear(XxXAlways-A-DreamerXxX),  
Jiei Shinan(Kunnaki),  
Annette Bray(Procrastination Fairy),  
Dr. Frank Eclipsala (Tai-Ness' brother),  
And Terry Shaw. (Tai-Ness' friend Lindsay)"

Aqua grinned, taking out another soda. "CONTRATULATIONS!"

Tai shook her head, smiling. "The students are going to be divided into two teams: heroes and villains. First we have the heroes."

"Esperanza Cortez, or La Ardilla. She's a hippie who can talk to animals. (Tai-Ness)  
Samantha Lyle, or Masquerade. She's a shy nerd with telekinesis. (Masquerade Black)  
Faith Vaybree, or Daydream. She's a loud farmgirl who can travel between alternate universes. (Contagious Pickle)  
Melinda Rates, or Canda-licious. She's a cheerleader who can shoot candy.(TDITDAFAN)"

"THAT'S AWESOME!" shouted Aqua. "I want candy now!"

Tai rolled her eyes and handed her friend another soda, which she happily began to guzzle, before reading the rest of the list.

"Azaria Bast, or Fire Spark. She's a hot-tempered, pyrokinetic firecracker. (The Elder Swear)  
Corvus Row, a boy with interesting powers related to his pet crow. (Kunnaki)  
Jeffry Mylo, or Aqualad. He's a spirited boy with aquakinesis who can breathe underwater. (Aces006)  
Harvey Kanarvin, or Superdude. He's a frat boy with super strength. (SlySylvester)  
Seoj Nactu, or Heavy Metal Soldier. He's a military nomad who can transform into metal. (Pisces the smart 1)  
And Rei Honda, or Zero. He's a brawler who can communicate with technology. (Tallest Phoenix)"

Tai and Aqua smiled, the latter clapping after dropping an empty soda. "CONGRATULATIONS!" she shouted.

"For the villains," Tai continued, "We have:

Reese Murphey, or Acid Breath. He's a bully with acid breath who can become fog. (Die-hard)  
Salem Wilt, or The Drainer of Life. He's a depressed loner who is necrokinetic and can drain life-force. (Dragonaqua)  
Jake Marson, or The Green Slime. He's an emo who can transform into a puddle of goo. (Djrules)  
Jude Henson, or BamBam. He's a prankster with the power of speed who can create sonic booms. (TDI9crash)  
Vrocan Balaco, or Flyboy. He can fly, and he has ADHD. (Tai-Ness' Brother)"

"I know him," said Aqua thoughtfully. "He goes to our school already," Tai answered.

"Oh yeah," replied the first girl. "He's weird."

"Anyway… we also have

Sasha Pierce, a party girl with mind control over weak-minded men. (TDI 4 Ever)  
Tori Monroe, or Electric Girl. She's a hot devil who can shock people. (Super Duper Wild Chic)  
Azumi Yoshida, or Ghost Girl. She's a pretender; she can separate her spirit from her body. (TrueBluePuccaFan)  
Akasha Peters, or Icicle. She's a sly ice queen with control over ice and water. (Mangaanimeluver48)  
And finally, Trina Krist, or Catgirl. She's a tomboy who can transform into a cat. (Cat90210)"

The girls blew party poppers and noisemakers that had come out of nowhere when the list was finished. "WOOT!" shouted Aqua.

"And that's all we have time for!" said Tai. "Be sure to catch Chris and Chef next week. It's sure to be an adventure..."

"Or at least a pain in the neck," Aqua added quickly.

Tai smirked and continued. "See you next time on..."

"SUPER. TOTAL. DRAMA. ACADEMY!" the girls chorused.

"And bring some CANDY next time!" Aqua added.


End file.
